Summer Visit
by l05t1n5p4c3
Summary: Harry and Severus get together in Harry's sixth year but what happens when the summer holidays come along. How do they keep in touch?


Diclaimer: It all belongs to J.K.Rowling except for the plot which was written as a challenge.  
  
  
  
"Could I have a word with you Ron, and you Hermione?" Harry asked nervously.   
  
"Of course you can, Harry." Hermione answered, a slightly puzzled look on her face.   
  
Harry beckoned Ron and Hermione over to a more secluded part of the Gryffindor common room. They followed looking completely nonplussed.   
  
"Well, what did you want to tell us Harry?" Ron asked impatiently. He had just got comfy in that armchair when Harry dragged him out of it.   
  
"Promise not to be freaked?" He asked them.   
  
They nodded in unison, curiosity written all over their faces.   
  
Harry took a deep breath and said, "I'm gay."   
  
They were definitely not expecting that. Ron most of all because he shouted, "You're gay!? When did that happen?"   
  
Hermione looked like she was going to slap Ron for his stupidity. Every eye in the common room was now on them. Hermione looked exasperatedly at Ron. Ron, still shocked, was looking at Harry. And Harry was blushing so much that the colour of his cheeks matched the colour of Ron's hair.   
  
This was not going at all as he had hoped.   
  
Even Fred and George were frozen in shock. Not good because Fred was holding a filibuster firework. A lit filibuster firework.   
  
Harry noticed this, "Um...Fred...the...um...firework." He said stuttering. Everyone's eyes turned as one towards Fred. Then their eyes travelled down to the firework.   
  
"Damn!!" Shouted George. He knocked his brother's hand upwards just in time.   
  
The firework exploded just above their heads. Nobody saw the beetle crawl off the windowsill outside. Nobody saw Harry try to sneak out of the common room either. Hermione signalled to him that she would calm Ron down and anyone else if need be. He nodded his thanks and stepped through the portrait hole.   
  
Luckily he didn't come across anyone in his wanderings and he returned to the Gryffindor common room at half past one in the morning. He went straight to bed, glad that everyone else had already done the same.   
  
~~~  
  
Everybody was down in the Great Hall, eating breakfast. Including Harry, Ron and Hermione. It seemed that Hermione had calmed Ron down and he was perfectly okay with Harry being gay after he had gotten over the initial shock. The rest of the Gryffindors were still at the shock stage and kept glancing down the breakfast table towards Harry every now and then. Harry just kept eating, ignoring them all. There was a rush of noise overhead. The owl post had arrived. Harry looked up in gratitude. Hopefully the owls would distract the Gryffindors long enough for Harry to finish his breakfast and run away very fast to his first lesson. The owls dropped their post down to their owners. A lot of people gave sudden gasps and Ron's complexion dropped a few notches.   
  
"Harry," Ron said in a squeaky voice, "You might want to look at this." He handed Harry his copy of the Daily Prophet.   
  
Hermione, who also had a copy of the Daily Prophet, looked at Harry, concern showing evident on her face.   
  
Harry looked at the headline on the front page.   
  
'Oh no, this is not good' He thought.   
  
On the headline in bold black letters was 'Boy-Who-Lived Is Gay'   
  
Well that just about said it all.   
  
Harry handed the Daily Prophet back to Ron. He chanced a look around the Great Hall. The Slytherins were sneering at him. No change there. The Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws looked at him, shocked. The Gryffindors looked a little more sympathetic. They understood what the results of this article were going to be. Finally, Harry dared to look up at the teacher's table, not before taking a deep breath of course.   
  
The first person he saw was Professor Dumbledore. He was so scared that the Headmaster would be ashamed of him. But, he was looking at Harry with his usual twinkle in his eyes and an understanding smile on his face. Harry let out the breath he had been unconsciously holding and smiled back. He looked at the other teachers with more courage than before. Professor McGonagall looked indifferent, Professor Flitwick...   
  
Where was Professor Flitwick? Then he saw the Professor's head appear above the table again. Harry winced. It appeared that Professor Flitwick had fallen off his chair in surprise. Harry looked at the other teachers. They just seemed surprised or indifferent. Except for Professor Snape.   
  
Harry had expected Professor Snape to sneer at him. Before Voldemort's defeat, that's probably what Snape would've done. After the hundreds of aurors stormed Voldemort's headquarters and killed him, Snape had been much nicer. As nice as Professor Snape could be anyway. He looked a lot healthier and took more pride in his appearance. Harry knew it was because there were no more deatheater meetings that Snape had to attend. He didn't want to think about what went on at those meetings. Instead of sneering at Harry, Snape just looked at him. Not smiling, just looking. Harry thought he saw understanding in those eyes, but he wasn't sure. They kept each other's gaze until Ron nudged him, hard.   
  
"Oi Harry!!"   
  
"Ow, Ron. No need to shove me off my chair." Said Harry, massaging his arm.   
  
"Sorry but you've been staring into space for ages. I've called your name five times." Ron accused, biting a huge chunk of food off his fork.   
  
"Sorry Ron .I was just thinking."   
  
"'Bout wha'?" Ron asked with his mouth full.   
  
"Just about how this is the perfect start to the perfect day." He said with heavy sarcasm.   
  
"Are you going to be okay, Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly.   
  
"I'll be fine." He told both of them with fake reassurance.   
  
~~~  
  
Harry stormed through Hogwart's corridors. He was not in a good mood. Things had gone from bad to worse. People had been coming up to him all day and asking him if he was gay or not and then pestering him with questions about how, why and when. It was now the end of the day though and Harry was heading towards the Gryffindor common room, passing by the Headmaster's office.   
  
"Harry, could I have a word please?" asked the Headmaster.   
  
Harry jumped a mile. He didn't hear Professor Dumbledore come out of his office. He turned around to face the Headmaster and smiled.   
  
"Of course Headmaster." He replied.   
  
"In my office, if you please." Said the Headmaster, turning and walking back onto the moving staircase up to his office.   
  
Harry followed him, a little puzzled. What could he want to talk about? He found out as soon as they were both seated in his office.   
  
Professor Dumbledore got right to the point, "Your grades have fallen drastically, Harry. I know that it's because of last year's stress with Voldemort and I know that they wouldn't be nearly as bad as this year but I would still like you to take extra lessons. In the evening, one-on-one with the teachers. What do you say?"   
  
Harry said the first thing that came into his head, "Hermione is going to kill me." He blushed when he realised he had said this. Professor Dumbledore smiled at his outburst. Harry tried again, "I would be very glad to take extra lessons to boost up my grades. Which grades do I need help with?"   
  
"I'm afraid, it's all of them." Professor Dumbledore told him.   
  
Harry gulped. That meant History of Magic and... Potions. Uh oh.   
  
Harry nodded, knowing that it was for his own good. He also knew that he couldn't really argue with his Headmaster.   
  
"Good, Professor McGonagall will give you your extra timetable tomorrow." Professor Dumbledore said with a kind look on his face. "You may go."   
  
Harry nodded and left the Headmaster's office, a look of horror on his face. He still had to tell Hermione that his grades were not exactly perfect. Give him the Basilisk anytime, it's less scary.   
  
~~~  
  
A few months later...   
  
Harry set off to go to his extra potions lesson. These extra lessons had boosted his grades up considerably. He was able to work better on his own without any distractions. All the Professors had been helpful and they treated Harry like an equal. Even Professor Snape. That was why Harry was actually looking forward to his lesson with Snape.   
  
He entered Snape's classroom to find his Professor already there, setting up the ingredients for the potion they'd be working on. It was a polyjuice potion. They were just going to start using the ingredients today.   
  
Harry got straight to work, doing whatever Snape told him to. Mainly cutting up the ingredients. They put the potion together in comfortable silence. Snape told Harry to add the first ingredient and then told him how to stir it.   
  
"You don't stir it like that, you stir it like this." Snape put his hand over Harry's and guided his hand gently.   
  
Harry held his breath.   
  
'Please don't let him see the bulge in my trousers.' thought Harry.   
  
Because, you see, Harry had developed a crush. On Professor Snape.   
  
Snape felt Harry hold his breath. "You still aren't doing this right." He told Harry, putting his hand on Harry's waist as if to help him stir the potion.   
  
Harry moaned.   
  
Snape moved his fingers in between Harry's robes to find bare flesh. The moment Snape touched Harry's skin, Harry moaned again and unconsciously pressed back into Snape. Harry gasped when he felt Snape's hardness. Snape turned Harry around to face him.   
  
"If we do this there could be problems." Snape told him.   
  
"I know and I don't care. I want you." Harry answered, voice thick with lust.   
They kissed passionately as Snape led Harry to his bedchamber.   
  
~~~  
  
It was the end of Harry's sixth year and he was not looking forward to leaving Hogwarts. He sighed and snuggled up to his lover.   
  
"Are you okay?" asked Severus.   
  
Harry sighed again, "I'm okay. I just don't want to leave you for a whole summer."   
  
"We could always tell Professor Dumbledore that you still need to take extra potions lessons and that you should stay at Hogwarts to study." suggested Severus.   
  
"Sev, you know that sounds suspicious. Professor Dumbledore will figure out what's going on. I don't want to know what'll happen if he finds out about us." Harry protested.   
  
"I know, I know." said Snape resignedly.   
  
"No you don't know. If he finds out, so will other people. Then it'll be in the newspapers. You'll lose your job and we'll both be in serious trouble. We probably won't be allowed to stay together. We could go to Azkaban." said Harry, getting more and more frantic with every word.   
  
"Calm down, love, calm down." said Severus, gently stroking Harry's black hair, "You're getting hysterical. Things wouldn't be like that."   
  
"Are you sure?" Harry asked nervously.   
  
Severus gave Harry a kiss and looked into his emerald green eyes, "I promise you that everything will work out."   
  
They kissed again and continued to say their goodbyes in their own way.   
  
~~~  
  
Harry had to run to be back in the Gryffindor common room before curfew. When he was with Severus he always lost track of time.   
  
~~~  
  
Severus was moping around Hogwarts. The students, including Harry, had just gone home for the summer. The teachers were still at Hogwarts for another week, to make sure everything was okay before they went on their own holidays.   
  
Harry and Severus had said their goodbyes the day before. Neither of them cried although both felt like it, emotional as it was.   
  
Severus walked into the teacher's lounge at 2pm to attend the meeting Dumbledore was going to hold there. He grabbed a cup of coffee and slouched into one of the armchairs beside the fireplace. He felt so empty. He had to see Harry. He needed him.   
  
Severus sat up straighter as the Headmaster walked into the room. Professor Dumbledore looked at him with more of a twinkle in his eye than usual and, just for a moment, Severus thought the Headmaster knew his thoughts. Dumbledore looked away from Snape and faced the rest of the teachers.   
  
"Everyone, I have decided that Harry Potter is not to be left alone with his aunt, uncle and cousin." Albus stated, immediately starting the meeting.   
  
They all looked bewildered at this statement. Finally, Professor McGonagall spoke up.   
"Why not, Albus? We know they're not a wonderful family but they can't be that bad." She said.   
  
"I think that they may have gotten more uptight about Harry's wizarding life than before. They might do something drastic." He said, solemnly.   
  
Gasps were heard from all around the room. Everyone had their own thoughts of what might happen and none of them were pleasant. Severus just sat quietly throughout all this. His skin was paler than usual and his hand was clutching his coffee cup tightly. He was worried sick about his lover. He made a promise to himself to not let Harry get hurt. If anything were to happen, he didn't think he'd be able to live with himself. His thoughts came back to reality while Dumbledore was speaking.   
  
"...good idea if we sent someone to check up on him everyday." The Headmaster finished.   
  
Before he could stop himself, Severus volunteered. "I'll do it."   
  
Everyone stared at him and he blushed when he realised what he'd said. He practically told them about him and Harry.   
  
Professor Dumbledore merely ignored the stares Severus was getting and said, "Very good. You may apparate from Hogsmeade to Harry's bedroom every day, at any time. Meeting adjourned. You may all go about your own business."   
  
And with that final speech, the Headmaster walked out of the teacher's lounge and down the corridor towards his own office.   
  
~~~  
  
Harry was staring out the window of his bedroom at the Dursleys'. He glanced down at the back garden and, with a sigh, looked up at the sky. He rested his elbow on the windowsill with his chin in his hand.   
  
'How much I wish I was flying in the sky on my Firebolt.' He thought, miserably.   
  
As usual, his uncle had tried to lock up all his school stuff in the cupboard under the stairs. Then Harry had mentioned that his godfather, Sirius Black, wanted him to do his homework during the summer. His uncle had visibly paled and practically knocked Harry over when he threw his trunk at him.   
  
Harry grinned into the sky as he remembered the look on his uncle's face. He could've rivalled a tomato for skin colour. At first he was mad as hell, then he was scared half to death and now he was ignoring Harry. Harry had no problem with his uncle ignoring him but it would've been nice to have someone to talk to. Someone like Severus. Harry sighed deeply and closed his eyes. After just one day he missed Severus so much that he wasn't sure if he could make it through the holidays without him. If he could just feel Severus' hot breath on the back of his neck and his lover's warm arms wrapped around his waist, cradling him against Severus' chest. Harry opened his eyes reluctantly, he didn't want the feeling of Severus to go away. After a few open-eyed moments, Harry realised that the feeling of Severus hadn't gone away.   
  
"Hello love." said a voice behind him. The voice that belonged to the arms wrapped around his waist and the voice that belonged to the hot breath on the back of his neck.   
  
Harry gave a slight gasp and turned around to face his lover.   
  
"Severus, you're here!" he said, hugging his lover tightly.   
  
Severus chuckled, "Glad to see you too." he said, returning the hug and kissing his lover.   
  
"What are you doing here? Why are you here? How long are you staying? I've missed you so much." Harry asked. He was speaking so fast that Severus only made out a few of the words Harry was trying to say.   
  
"Slow down, sweetheart, slow down." Severus told him, laughing, "We have as much time as we want."   
  
Harry looked confused, "Won't Dumbledore know if you're not at Hogwarts?" he asked his lover.   
  
"Dumbledore told me to come." replied Severus.   
  
"Dumbledore knows about us!?" Harry exclaimed frantically.   
  
"Don't jump to conclusions. He wanted a teacher to come and check up on you every day just in case those muggles give you any trouble. I volunteered." said Snape.   
  
"Oh, I see. Don't you think Dumbledore is a bit late? The Dursleys have been giving me trouble for years. It's never bothered anyone else until now."   
  
"It's bothered me." said Severus, stroking Harry's cheek gently.   
  
Harry leant into the touch and gave a low moan.   
  
Severus kissed him passionately. Harry almost gave in.   
  
"Wait, wait." said Harry, pushing Severus away slightly but still keeping a firm hold on him, "Why is Dumbledore worried about me?"   
  
Snape gave a slight wince, he knew that Harry wouldn't like the answer to his question.   
  
"Well umm... you see... Professor Dumbledore was umm... worried that... maybe the muggles would... hurt you." he said, quietly.   
  
Harry was confused at first but then, well let's just say that he was a tad miffed.   
  
"DUMBLEDORE DOESN'T THINK THAT I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!!! I CAN LOOK AFTER MYSELF PERFECTLY WELL, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!" Harry shouted.   
  
Severus sighed and covered Harry's mouth with his hand, it was a good job that he had put silencing spells up before he surprised Harry.   
  
'And Harry said he could look after himself, yeah right. If the muggles had heard his shouting he'd be in deep shit.' Snape thought, mentally rolling his eyes.   
  
"Harry, it's just a precaution. And surely you want to see me everyday?" said Snape in a mock hurt voice. He took his hand away from Harry's mouth.   
  
Harry had a pained look on his face, "Of course I want to see you. I didn't mean that and you know it."   
  
Severus grinned at him playfully, "You do know that if I hadn't put silencing wards up, those muggles would be in here screaming their lungs out like you were a few moments ago."   
  
Harry covered his mouth with his hand in surprise, "Oh merlin, I didn't think. Maybe I do need looking after, after all."   
  
Severus pulled his lover closer to him so that their groins were touching. Harry moaned gently.   
  
"And I'll be the one to look after you." Severus whispered seductively. He walked Harry over to the bed and lay them both down. Severus made it obvious what he wanted but Harry was a little more reluctant.   
  
"What--if--the--Dursleys--come--in?" he breathed, half-heartedly.   
  
"There are locking and silencing spells on your room. They won't hear us." Severus told him whilst touching his lover gently,   
  
Harry moaned loudly at Severus' touch on his sides, his chest, his neck, his mouth, his legs, his--   
  
"Oh Severus. Oh merlin. Please Sev. Please, I need you now. Oh--" he didn't get much further than that because Severus had unzipped his trousers and engulfed his hard shaft.   
  
It was all Harry could do not to scream in pleasure. As it was, he settled for moaning.   
Although it wouldn't have mattered if Harry had screamed because only Severus could hear him and Severus probably wouldn't care, seeing as he was a bit preoccupied. It was just that, if Harry screamed, he was likely to lose his voice. Past experiences proved this theory correct. He didn't think Madam Pomfrey believed him when he said he woke up in bed with no voice although it was half true. He did wake up with no voice...he just wasn't in his own bed and the night before had been rather *cough* wild.   
  
Anyway, back to the sex...   
  
Harry moaned even louder as Severus pulled away from his throbbing member. Severus silenced him with a kiss and cast the lubrication spell on them both.   
  
"Now, Sev, I can't wait any longer. Please, I need you in me." said a breathless Harry, his lust filled eyes gazing at the man who was making his body throb and his blood pump.   
  
His lover complied. Severus slowly inserted his finger into Harry, then a second, then a third. By then Harry was gasping for Severus to give him release. Severus knelt between Harry's legs and held himself at Harry's entrance. He slowly penetrated his lover. Harry gasped, holding back a slight wince, but after a few seconds the pleasure was so great that Harry really was screaming now.   
  
Their thrusts were slow and seductive but sometimes speeding up and becoming fast and furious. Throughout their love-making they kissed passionately. They couldn't get enough of each other and they pressed their skin so close, just to get more contact. Severus took hold of Harry's cock and rubbed it in time with their thrusts, making Harry scream and moan even louder. They both came with a shout. Severus and Harry lay entwined with each other for hours until they both fell asleep.   
  
~~~  
  
Dumbledore watched them from his office as Severus and Harry lay together on Harry's bed. The Headmaster had been pestered by Professor McGonagall to make sure that Snape hadn't killed Harry. The rest of the teachers had agreed with her and they stood firm on their idea that Professor Dumbledore should spy on them.   
  
Albus had led all the teachers to his office to show them that Severus had indeed not killed Harry. He had created a small vision window, it would go where he sent it and he'd be able to see out of it. The only unfortunate thing about this spell was that if anyone saw the vision window they would be able to see through it to where it had come from. So Dumbledore and the teachers would be able to see into Harry's room but if anyone in Harry's room happened to look around and see the vision window they would be able to see Dumbledore and the teachers looking back at them.   
  
Albus sent the window to Harry's room and a few moments later all the teachers gasped and Dumbledore smiled his knowing smile.   
  
They saw Snape and Harry...together...in bed.   
  
"Oh merlin's beard. This--can't--happen!! It's not allowed!!" shouted Professor McGonogall.   
  
Professor Dumbledore smiled at her, "Both Severus and Harry need this. After all that's happened with Voldemort," some of the teachers flinched at the name, "these two in particular deserve happiness and love."   
  
Some of the teachers still looked unsure.   
  
"Are you sure they are in love?" asked Professor Flitwick in his squeaky voice.   
  
"Quite sure." said Albus, turning his attention on the little man.   
  
"But they're teacher and student. It's breaking the rules. It's shattering the rules." exclaimed Professor McGonagall, always the one to abide by the rules.   
  
"In a year it won't matter. If they are careful then no one else will find out. I trust all of you here will not mention this ever again." said Dumbledore in a voice that told the staff that if it was mentioned then he would be very disappointed.   
  
Everybody hated disappointing him.   
  
They all looked towards the vision window again, and froze.   
  
~~~  
  
Severus had woken up but Harry was still asleep. Severus was holding Harry close to him and Harry was resting his head on Severus' shoulder. Severus felt like he didn't want to move for the rest of his life, everything was so perfect.   
  
Severus sighed in contentment and looked around Harry's room. It was a bit bare but he expected that and he was glad when he noticed that Harry had managed to keep his Hogwarts things in his room. He knew that Harry hated not having his things. Harry had told him about how he was always worried that if he went to sleep, once he woke up, Hogwarts and the wizarding world had all been a dream. He looked down at Harry and kissed the tousled, black hair lovingly.   
  
"I promise that you will never wake up with no-one to love you and that you will never be hurt." Severus pledged to his love.   
  
"I love you Sev." said Harry sleepily.   
  
Sev was a little shocked. He hadn't known that Harry was awake. After a moment, Severus replied, "I love you too, Harry."   
  
Harry cuddled up to his lover and buried his face in the crook of Severus' neck. Severus moved his eyes off of Harry and casually looked ahead. He sat up quickly, throwing Harry off balance so that he ended up lying on the pillows on his back.   
  
"What's the matter, Sev?" asked Harry, sitting up and noticing the tenseness in his lover's shoulders.   
  
"Umm, Harry?" asked Severus tentatively.   
  
"Yes, Sev." replied Harry.   
  
"We might have a few problems."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
Severus pointed in front of him and Harry visibly paled and then started blushing furiously.   
  
In front of them was the vision window, and through it were the teachers and Professor Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore smiled and winked at them and then closed the vision window.   
  
Harry and Severus sat frozen in bed for a moment before they looked at each other and started laughing.   
  
"Did you see the look on their faces? They were the picture of pure guilt when they saw us looking at them" said Harry once he'd stopped laughing.   
  
Severus nodded agreement and chuckled again. They both lay back down as they had been before their shock.   
  
"You do know that we're probably going to be in a lot of trouble and they're going to give us a lot of hassle over this, don't you?" asked Severus a little morbidly.   
  
"I know, but whatever happens they can't do anything to us because we're too strong for them. They can do what they like and it won't matter. Anyway, Professor Dumbledore obviously approved." said Harry cheerfully.   
  
Severus smiled down at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "He probably knew about us all along."   
  
"You don't think he's been watching us when we're...together do you?" Harry asked his lover.   
  
Severus and Harry shuddered and looked around just to make sure that they were alone. They turned back to each other and shook their heads.   
  
"No, he wouldn't." they both said at the same time, a hint of uncertainty in their voices.   
  
They smiled again and started kissing. At first short, sweet kisses but they progressed into deep, passionate kisses, tongues swirling and pressing against each other. They started exploring each other's body's again.   
  
From his office, Dumbledore watched. 


End file.
